


Stars

by The_great_Amethyst



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Constellations, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stars, because i do not know, don't ask me how greek myth fits into the CR lore, listen im gay and i like stars idk what you expect from me here, minor spoilers for ep 113 & 114
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: “Do you know anything about constellations?” Beau suddenly said.“No, not really, we never really had a use for them in my tribe.”Beau nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked up at the sky. “Well, uh, do you wanna know about some of them?”Or Beau and Yasha talk about the stars.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Stars

Yasha couldn’t stop looking at the stars. She was freezing, the biting cold slowly clawing at her the longer she stood here and she was sure that if she was here for just a bit longer then her legs would be frozen to the ground. But she honestly didn’t care. Instead, she found herself caring more about the view above her.

It was _beautiful._

Above her were thousands upon thousands of stars, some of them were big, sparkling in the sky, shining as they should. Others were smaller, dotting the rest of the sky in white, not quite having the bright shine that the others had. Yasha couldn’t help but find herself smiling at the view. Between all the chaos that had been the last year, Yasha hadn’t found the time to appreciate the sky. Even in Rhosanna, the eternal night always set her off from staring at the sky, it felt too fake. But now, in the middle of the frozen ocean, she couldn’t take his eyes off of it. 

As she stood there, ignoring the puff of air that came with each breath, she heard the slight pounding of boots come up behind him then slowly coming to a stop right next to him. She glanced down for just a moment to see Beau, her hair out of its usual ponytail and instead falling down to frame her face. Yasha could see the faint pink on her cheeks and nose from being out in the cold. Her soft smile turned into a grin as she nodded at Beau before quickly returning her gaze to the sky. 

“You’re going to freeze if you stay out here too long,” Beau said, and Yasha could hear the slight smile in her voice. 

“Probably,” Yasha replied. 

They stood there for a while, the waves gently crashing against the side of the ship, the distant murmurs of the crew talking to each other. All illuminated by the night sky. It was peaceful, so unlike the chaos that is their lives. Even if Yasha felt her face burning as Beau slowly leaned closer to her. For warmth probably. That's what Yasha was telling herself at least. 

“Do you know anything about constellations?” Beau suddenly said, breaking the peace, instead replacing it by a bloom of warmth that appeared in Yasha’s chest as soon as she opened her mouth. Yasha glanced down at her, cocking her head a bit. 

“No, not really, we never really had a use for them in my tribe and I never had the chance to learn about them afterward,” 

Beau nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked up at the sky. “Well, uh, do you wanna know about some of them?” She asked, her voice soft and quiet. Yasha just stared at her for a moment, her mouth opened just a bit. The thought of Beau taking time to teach her something made her heartbeat that much faster. 

“Not that you have too or anything,” Beau said after a few seconds. “It’s probably dumb anyways, I mean, it’s just some stars that old guys named after myths.” 

“No, no, it’s fine, teach me about them,” Yashsa said quickly, a nervous smile playing on her face. Beau looked back at her, her mouth set in a line before quickly turning into a soft grin that made Yasha’s stomach fill with butterflies. Her gaze quickly returned to the sky while Yasha kept her eyes on Beau. The stars didn’t even compete with how beautiful Beau was under the moonlight. Or in any light, really. 

“You see those stars that kinda look like a deformed W?” Beau said, reaching out to point at a set of stars to her left. Yasha’s eyes immediately snapped to where Beau was pointing, looking back and forth to see what Beau was trying to show her. It took a few seconds, but she finally found the five stars that did in fact, look like a deformed W.

“Yeah,” Yasha said with a slight nod, tracing the constellation with her eyes over and over so she wouldn’t lose sight of it.

“That’s Cassiopeia,” Beau said. “In myth, she was basically a big bitch, she was queen of Ethiopia and claimed that she was more beautiful than these sea nymphs who were fathered by a titan and knew the sea god, and if you knew anything about myth then you should know to not piss off people like that. Anyways, the sea god sent a weird-ass sea monster, named Cetus to take care of the kingdom she ruled over, but her husband,” Beau paused, making Yasha look down at her, wondering if Beau didn’t want to tell the story after all before Beau enthusiastically pointed at the sky again. Yasha couldn’t help but admire the sparkle in her eyes as she spoke. “Cepheus King of Ethiopia, an even bigger bitch and represented by that rat looking constellation,” 

Yasha once again looked to where Beau was pointing and quickly found the one she was talking about. Though she wouldn't exactly call it rat shaped. “He asked an oracle, who was basically just an old fashioned tarot reader by the way so it was complete bullshit, but he asked him what he could do to save his dear old kingdom, and the oracle said to sacrifice his daughter, Andromeda, to save his kingdom. So, guess what, he fucking did until this hero dude came and killed Cetus and saved Andromeda.” 

Beau’s arm fell to her side, and she looked back to Yasha with a smile. “And that’s basically it, Andromeda and Cetus have their own constellations too, but I can’t find them.” 

Yasha didn’t look back at her, instead choosing to stare at Cepheus, with her eyebrows furrowed. “Wouldn’t the nymphs be the bitches though?” She asked. "They were the ones who asked the sea god to send Cetus just because Cassiopeia said something,” 

Beside her, Beau hummed. Her eyes flicking back to the sky. “Yeah, I guess,” She said with a shrug. “But, Cassiopeia and Cepheus are bitches too, I mean, who the hell would sacrifice their own child for a fucking kingdom?” Beau said, her tone becoming harsher with each word. Yasha immediately turned to look at Beau, finding herself frowning when she saw Beau looking down, her face set in a scarily natural postion. One that came with the practice of hiding emotions. One that Yasha knew all too well. 

“Hey,” Yasha said, elbowing Beau as gently as she could. So really, it was more of a soft nudge than anything. “If I were to ever have a giant sea creature coming after me because I called myself pretty in front of some nymphs, I would never sacrifice you, even if it meant saving the world.” She said, biting her lip immediately after as she realized what she had just said. Beau looked back at her, with soft eyes that made Yasha’s heart swell in her chest. She could practically feel it against her ribcage at this point.

“Do you mean that?” 

“Of course.” 

For a moment, the world around them stopped and it was only them, looking into each other's eyes, some unspoken emotion surrounding them as they just stared. Yasha could hear Jester’s words in the back of her mind, telling her to just go for it, tell Beau. But she didn’t. Feeling vile anxiety fight against the warmth in her chest. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. 

“We should uh, go back inside, I think I’m starting to get frostbite,” 

Beau blinked, a bewildered look crossing her face, then she nodded. 

“Right uh, yeah, don’t want you to get sick or anything,” Beau said, turning and quickly walking away. Yasha immediately followed, falling into step with her in just a few moments. 

“Could we do this again?” Yasha asked as they walked slowly inside. Savoring each step they had together. 

Beau furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

“You telling me about the stars, it was….really nice.” 

Beau opened her mouth, then closed it with an audible snap before quickly opening it again. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay, love space, and love mythology, this was bound to happen at one point. I chose the Cassiopeia myth since I felt like it was one that you stick with Beau because of the whole shitty parent thing, plus, Cassiopeia appears in November, so you might get to see it too.  
> [Find out more about Cassiopeia here](https://www.constellation-guide.com/constellations-by-month/november-constellations/)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! And this is my first time writing Beau and Yasha so let me know how I did :)))
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://amethyst2900.tumblr.com/)


End file.
